riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:NoxiVentus/Gloriantes (Gloria) Vainer
Gloriantes (Gloria) Vainer - urodzona dnia 21.11.97 r., mieszkanka Akaroa - najbardziej wyciągniętego na wschód miasta Nowej Zelandii, śmiertelniczka, opętana przez zapomnianą boginię ognia - Ignię. Dwie dusze, jedno śmiertelne ciało. Nazywam się Gloria Vainer, w Listopadzie ubiegłego roku obchodziłam swoje 19 urodziny. Moja matka, Maria Vainer, zajmuję się naszym sklepem z antykami, a mój ojcec, Robert Vainer, z zawodu jest archeologiem, który zaopatruje naszą działalność w różnego rodzaju bronie... Niecały rok temu przydarzył się jednak mały wypadek. Wypadek? Śmiertelniku, zważaj na swe słowa. Ja.. Ja przepra- Ah, znowu te nic nie warte "przeprosiny". Oczekiwanie na to ciało staje się nużące, lepiej gdybym... Ignio, nie próbuj znów brać nade mną kontrolę. Czy ty śmiesz mi rozkazywać? Ja n-nie.. Błagam! Przestań! Wracając d-do tematu... Pewnego razu ojciec przywiózł z dalekiej podróży niespotykaną dotąd broń. Miecz wykuty z dziwnego, niczym nie przypominającego zwykłej stali, metalu błyszczał w wieczornym blasku świec, gdy zachwycony z siebie tata obracał go w dłoniach, by ukazać go mnie i mojej matce z każdej strony. Obie z resztą patrzyłyśmy urzeczone nadzwyczaj dobrym stanem przedmiotu oraz jego misternymi, złotymi zdobieniami w których osadzone były większe, lub mniejsze części kamienia szlachetnego, który upodabniał się ni to do rubinu ni to do tygrysiego oka. Tata poprawił na nosie swoje wiekowe okulary i opowiedział nam dumnie jak to znalazł go na wyprawie w głąb greckiej jaskini... Ten ludzki pomiot był niezwykle bystry, nie to co ty śmiertelniczko.. Uwolnić mnie z mojego więzienia... (śmiech) O-ojciec nie wiedział o tobie, n i k t nie wiedział o tobie. To urzekająco naiwne, że tak myślisz. Miecz sam w sobie może i prezentował się niesamowicie, a nadzieja na sprzedanie go po wysokiej cenie była ogromna, ale to nie to było niezwykłe w posiadaniu tej broni. O prawdziwym powodzie dowiedziałam się dopiero gdy nasz sklep odwiedził tajemniczy mężczyzna. Ubrany w czarny płaszcz i okulary przeciwsłoneczne ledwo spojrzał na naszą wystawę, natychmiast żądając od nas sprzedaży miecza. Mama wydawała się zaskoczona, że kupca znalazł się po tak krótkim czasie, jednak jej intuicja handlarki nie pozwoliła tak od razu odejść tajemniczemu jegomościowi. Moja matka bowiem zaproponowała cenę.. Cenę, która była zdecydowanie zawyżona, cenę za którą mogliśmy spłacić wszystkie długi sklepu i żyć dostatnie do końca naszych dni. Sama do tego dnia nie znam jednak motywu jakim kierowała się moja rodzicielka, podejrzewam jednak, że od razu założyła iż klient nie przystanie na taką niemoralną propozycję i odejdzie czym prędzej zniechęcony do dalszego kupna tego przedmiotu. Jakież więc było zaskoczenie Marii Vainer gdy mężczyzna nawet nie mrugając okiem przystanął na coś takiego, przyrzekając, że wróci na następny dzień z wystarczającą sumą. Rodziców pochłonęła niesamowita euforia, która rozsadzała całe pomieszczenie wesołym nastawieniem. Jakże mogli bowiem się nie cieszyć skoro wszystkie ich kłopoty miały jutro przestać istnieć, prawda? Sama jednak podchodziłam dość.. sceptycznie do tego wszystkiego. A co jeśli mężczyzna nie wróci? Zapewne to był tylko jakiś naiwny''' żart, nie należało tego brać na poważnie. Nie miałam jednak nic do powiedzenia gdy zadowolona z siebie matka poprosiła mnie o wyczyszczenie eksponatu znajdującego się na wystawie. Westchnęłam zastanawiając się jakby to było być pod ciepłą kołdrą i czytać kolejny tom mojej ulubionej serii, możecie więc sobie wyobrazić moją niechęć gdy posłusznie wzięłam leżącą nieopodal szmatkę i chwyciłam za rękojeść miecza. Gdy moje palce dotknęły chłodnej powierzchni, poczułam dziwny, niespotykany ogień płynący po całej długości mojego ramienia, rozpowszechniający się niczym krew, która coraz bardziej rozgrzewała moje ciało. Wzdrygnęłam się, niemal natychmiast puszczając broń, a moim zaszkoczonym rodzicom na odchodnym krzyknęłam by sami zajęli się wyczyszeniem tego przedmiotu, bo nagle źle się poczułam. ' Już wtedy bałaś się mocy, którą mogłam Ci zaoferować. Drzałaś na samą myśl, że mogłybyśmy wspólnie wybić cały ten ludzki pomiot i panować nad samymi bogami! Nie, Ignio. To ty byś panowała nad nieśmie rtelnymi, mnie byś zabiła przy następnej, lepszej okazji. ' ' 'Jednak się czegoś nauczyłaś.' 'Tego wieczoru miałam sen. Widziałam wysoką, ubraną w czerwoną, krótką suknię kobietę o karmelowej cerze i złotych, miniących się tatuażach, wijących się po jej nogach i rękach niczym żywe istoty ułożone w niesamowite wzory. Powiedziałabym, że jej włosy były rude, ale powiewały dziwne niczym tknięte lekkim wiatrem, a między kosmykami przepływał falami ogień. Jej karmazynowo-złote oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z oczekiwaniem zanim powiedziała dobitnie. "Uwolnij mnie, a zapewnie Ci wszystko co tylko byś chciała" Przełknęłam ślinę starając unikać jej przenikliwego spojrzenia, a skupić swoją uwagę na dziwnej, gęstej mgle otaczającej nasze stopy i nie pozwalającej mi sie nigdzie ruszyć. Zacisnęłam zęby i szepnęłam cicho. "Nie istniejesz, to tylko sen, a ja chcę się obudzić." Jej kpiący śmiech rozniósł się po niczym nieograniczonej przestrzeni niczym złośliwe echo. Wzdrygnęłam się słysząc ten dźwięk, a nieznajoma kontynuowała. "Jesteś niesamowicie zabawna. W takim razie zrobię to siłą, kochanie" Od tamtej pory nie pamiętam co się dokładniej wydarzyło. Wiem tylko tyle, że gdy obudziłam się na następny dzień poczułam nieznośny żar w sobie, a moja pół mojego pokoju było zwęglone. Zamrugałam zaskoczona, a przerażeni rodzice wytłumaczyli mi w kuchni, że w nocy wydarzył się ogromny pożar, ale strażacy nie dali radę wynieść mnie z mojego łóżka. "To tak jakby była tam przywiązana" - cytowali. Starając się brzmieć na jak najbardziej przekonującą wytłumaczyłam im, że to pewnie jakaś opatrzność boża, Anioł Stróż czy coś w tym rodzaju. Sama jednak doskonale znałam prawdę. Po co bogini ognia pozwoliłaby umrzeć swojemu ludzkiemu narzędziu? Niech cały świat płonie u mych stóp. Ignia to pradawna bogini, poprzedniczka Hestii córka Hekate i Hefajstosa. Dorastała poza Olimpem, gdyż nieśmiertelni posiadali dziwne przeczucie, że z tak ognistym duchem i siłą będzie samym kłopotem dla ich świata. Można powiedzieć więc, że mieli rację. Zeus wkrótce dowiedział się o przepowiedni, jako iż dana młoda boginii w przyszłości mogła posiąśc na tyle mocy, aby zamienić cały Olimp w popiół. Władca piorunów długo się nie zastanawiał, zmusił więc ojca boginii - boskiego kowala Hefajstosa - aby zamknął ducha swojej własnej potomkinii w mieczu, a samą broń schował tam gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie. Minęło tysiące lat, aż w końcu cały świat zapomniał o budzącej strach boginii. Sama Ignia jednak nie zapomniała, cierpliwie czekając na dogodny moment, aby dokonać zemsty na tym, który przysporzył jej tego losu. Wygląd : '''Przed opętaniem Gloria jest szczupłą niską dziewczyną niewyróżniającą się wyglądem spośród tłumu, ma przeciętny wygląd. Jej skóra jest lekko opalona. Ma piegi na twarzy, które często stara się ukryć, ale jej to nie wychodzi. Gloria nie przejmuje się fryzurą, ale nienawidzi, gdy jej krótkie, karmelowe włosy przeszkadzają jej czytać. Uwielbia nosić luźne swetry w stonowane kolory, w jej szafie nigdy nie znajdą się ubrania o jaskrawym kolorze. Podczas czytania odruchowo chowa twarz w kominie swetra, aby spoza niego wyglądał tylko nos i wielkie piwne oczy. Po opętaniu Po opętaniu przez boginię ognia Ignię, dziewczyna zmuszona jest do zmiany wyglądu, z czego nie jest zadowolona. Jej końcówki włosów robią się ogniście czerwone, osobom pytającym o nie, odpowiada, że to tylko farba. Dziewczyna zaczyna nosić czarne obcisłe ubrania, aby chociaż na czarnym odcieniu nie można było dostrzec zwęglonej tkaniny, która pojawia się czasami poprzez niepohamowanie mocy bogini. Nosi glany z grubą podeszwą, aby czasami grunt pod jej nogami nie zapalił się. Podczas gdy bogini przejmuję kontrolę nad ciałem Glorii, zmienia się kolor jej tęczówek w ogniście czerwone. Charakter Cóż można powiedzieć o Glorii.. Zaczytana, nieobecna duchem śmiertelniczka, o niesamowitej tendencjii do potykania się o własne nogi, spóźniania się w dane miejsca, czy też wykazująca się ogromnym lenistwem to napewno trafne określenie. Nie można jednak powiedzieć, że ta dziewczyna miała same wady! Oczywiście była uprzejma, miła i pomocna, a do tego niesamowicie lojalna wobec przyjaciół, których nie oszukując miała niewielu. Ciekawostki *Jej imię Gloriantes (którego nienawidzi) oznacza po łacinie "chluby" *Jej pluszak spłonął w ognisku. *Uwielbia pieczone pianki. *Jej ulubioną książką jest "Pieśn lodu i ognia", czy też "Tajemny ogień". *Posiadała przyjaciela Aarona, który się w niej zakochał, ale zerwała z nim kontakt po opętaniu przez nieśmiertelną. *Jej matka prawie zginęła w pożarze gdy była w 8 miesiącu ciąży. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Konkursy Kategoria:Wymyśleni Bohaterowie